


Double Standards

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clark/Dick - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Robincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick understands Bruce but that doesn't mean the man doesn't piss him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of minor relationships in the beginning didn't want to clutter up main tags for something so small. Hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> ^.^ 1 mill wrds I'm ridiculously happy rn

Bruce was a hypocrite in so many ways that Dick had stopped counting. He had gotten tired and started fighting back and now he knew that never worked out well for him. Part of him wanted to rage because he knew that he was in the right but another part of him was just simply sick of it all.

“He won’t have me but anyone else who does? Woe be them.” He muttered glumly as he sat on the modest bed the blanket over his head. The city of metropolis was so different to Gotham it was hard to actually calm down.

“It won’t always be like this.” Clark whispered and Dick melted a little as the man sat on the bed to pull him close and press a kiss to his cheek. Clark had always shined so brightly it was hard not to like him and from the beginning Dick had never been trying hard to not like him. “He’ll come around.”

“Not to me.” Dick chuckled. “Not on this Clark.”

“You know he’ll know.” Clark’s voice was gentle.

“I’m sorry if it messes you two up.” Dick muttered as he glanced down at his toes. True he was lashing out but he was here with Clark because he had been invited. His other feelings aside he and Clark had been feeling each other out for a good year.

“Don’t worry.” The kiss Clark pressed to his cheek made him giggle and the way the kiss slid to his neck made him shift and moan. By the time Clark slid the blanket from his head and flung it towards the floor Dick’s blood had heated back up. “It’ll work out eventually.” It was a nice lie to hold onto.

X

Jason had forgotten about the whispered conversations back when he was Robin. Not all the memories from his time back then had come back to him but some of them had come back in a flood when he had been hanging with all the Robins past and present.

He had joked about something reached for a beer and locked eyes with Dick and remembered. Remembered nights of hiding away from Bruce and having fun with Dick. Long conversations, help with missions and looking up to the one that came before him.

He remembered his suspicion whenever Superman turned up. He had always been wary of the man, his reactions more like Bruce than Dick who admired the man so much Jason was sure everyone could see the torch Dick carried.

He remembered the way the two would look at each other and how it had fuelled his own determination. How after a long night when he and Dick had been relaxing on the clock tower he had worked up his nerve and asked.

The look in Dick’s eyes, the surprise, the fondness and the happiness when he reached out to cup his cheek. How nervous he had been at the kiss.

Dick had been his first kiss and he had no idea how he had forgotten such a thing. It had been slow, careful with Gotham below them, he had thought his heart would burst. He had been dizzy the entire way home but that had been it, he had never pressed for more. He had not been satisfied but he had known even back then that there had been more to Dick than that. Still when that memory had come back he had fought to act like everything was normal.

Then he started watching Dick again. Bruce knew basically everything, how he and Supes hadn’t come to blows over the entire thing was a miracle and if he didn’t know then Bruce was taking a trip up the denial river when he preferred the cold dive into good old truth.

X

“Jason?” It was a wonder why he even bothered trying to break in anymore. Jason sat back as Bruce descended the stairs to the cave. Jason had his own access code but it didn’t feel right using it.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

“What are you looking for?” Bruce sounded generally curious. Jason shrugged as he continued with the security browsing. “Nightwing?”

“Just checking on the Big bird.” Jason admitted when Bruce leaned against the desk. “He’s been through a lot lately.”

“I’m aware.” Bruce answered as the footage of Dick and Clark came of screen. The easy way Clark caught Dick before Dick flipped them both over an obstacle made Jason linger longer than he should have.

“Remember that thing you eavesdropped on a while back? About me becoming an adult in the grip of the league of shadows? Turns out it isn’t true.” Jason mused as he switched to the next clip. Nightwing going ham on a group of ninjas. Just another day in their fucked up lives.

“Turns out?” Jason could feel the glare but he ignored it.

“Sometimes things come back.” Jason shrugged. “Some my memories I traded if you may recall some my reports.”

“Yes.”

“Back when I was Robin when I snuck out to hang with Dick, don’t act like you don’t know. I’m guessing you were there.”

“Sometimes.”

“I kissed Dick.” Jason spoke up. “When I was Robin.” And he turned in time to see the way Bruce’s face shut down. “Only once when I was Robin, but back then he had that on and off thing with the good old-”

“Jason.”

“So you didn’t know about me but you knew about Supes.” Jason nodded. “Good.” Then he recalled a quiet conversation he had overheard a few days before he had worked up his nerve back when he was Robin.

_“He won’t touch me but woe befall anyone else who does, he’s the worst Blue.”_

“Fuck.” Jason breathed as he really looked at Bruce. “Damn Boss.”

“Dick’s an adult.” Bruce and Jason could see that was all the conversation he would get out the man but it was okay for him. He didn’t really want to poke his nose it too deep anyway. It had been a really crappy year already.

X

The thing about Nightwing was that he liked to fly and that was something that had come over from Robin, come over from the flying Graysons it was such a big part of Dick but another thing was that as much as he liked flying Dick loved the fall too.

It was hard not to get caught up in watching. Most of his photos from before he had joined had been the look on Robin’s or Nightwing’s face during the fall. He looked so at peace, when he let himself, when he did it just because and let the fall consume him.

He usually had a grin on his face during flight or the fall but that blissed out look during the fall was something Tim had gotten caught up over.

He and Dick had their differences but he never doubted how much Dick cared for him. Dick listened, couched, gave advice and did everything he could to put Tim at ease and Tim would always be grateful. Dick’s faith in him it was almost as important as Bruce’s.

He knew there was plenty they did not know about Dick but the things Dick never told them didn’t matter that much. It had taken him three meetings to figure out that Superman and Nightwing had been involved before. Whether it was still going on… that had taken a while longer to figure it out because next to Batman… Dick admired Superman.

Did Tim understand everything about what Dick was doing? No, only because he did not want to know. No really, he dug enough that he was able to keep out trouble. Still, Dick was so damn pretty it was hard not to get caught up, to hope or even dream a little and he saw the opportunity.

Which lead to that moment when they should have been containing the situation but instead time froze as Dick looked at him, really looked at him. He didn’t smile. His eyes didn’t widen or anything but Tim knew things had changed.

Dick wasn’t the first person he had kissed but when Dick gently cradled him. Held him safe in his arms, his head tilted up and gently cradled with the windows open as they stood in a usually empty part of the manor Tim had to admit it was his best kiss so far. Dick had been so gentle, they had stood there for five minutes and when Dick let him go his knees had shook.

Nothing changed, it had been business as usual but the smile Dick gave him afterwards had been enough. When he changed uniforms, became Red Robin Tim waited patiently and soon enough Dick repeated the gesture this time outside but only because Tim had signalled he wanted it. Part of him wanted to know how far Dick would go if pushed but he had already figured out enough. It was best to keep it simple.

X

“When?” Jason asked and he watched the confused look Tim gave him. “You and Dick.”

“You saw us?” Tim asked curiously as he shifted his stance. “When?”

“Just before Bruce came back.”

“Yeah well…” A smile teased Tim’s lips. “It’s Dick.”

A snort escaped Jason before Tim followed it up. “Yeah… did you get a feel?”

“Nope.” Tim sighed in regret. “Pity.”

“He and Supes still…”

“No…” Tim shrugged. “Supes is dating so no more of that.”

“Does Bruce know?”

Tim snorted before he leaned against the monitors. “Yeah probably. Most likely…”

“They have to fix this shit.” Jason grumbled. “One of us is going to get blue balls.”

“You mean me…not you.” Tim’s dry look made him grin. “I do see how he spars with you, he’s waiting to see if you’ll do something.”

“How do you know we haven’t?” Jason asked he was curious. It wasn’t as if he did not want to, hell Tim had just said it, it was Dick. There was just something about Dick that could drive you mad. It was just the whole afterwards thing that kept him from actually doing something.

“Bruce.” Tim shrugged. “I don’t know how this all started, they don’t act very different but when Bruce does something very stupid…”

“Dick does it too?” Jason pressed and Tim shook his head slowly. “He encourages it huh, but a nice new willing…”

“Yeah and he’s a little protective over us, he loves us. We’re Robins, we’re his.”

“Do we warn the demon spawn?” Jason mused and Tim snorted. “He’s different.”

“Which is why Dick won’t. Damian’s special even to him. So although Damian might want to… he has a long time to wait and even then Dick might not.”

“Kinda wanna see that.” Jason admitted. “But I’d like an end to this too.”

X

Sometimes Bruce tested his patience. Dick bit his lip as he went over the feeds, he had been worried about Damian which deemed to be a constant for him now. Wally had dropped a few things and considering how cryptic Damian had been about the whole thing Dick had decided there was only one thing to do.

Get info from the Bat.

The records weren’t bad, the mission neither although he had made a note for himself to tease Damian at a later date. No what had him very pissed was the conversations he had eavesdropped on. He knew Bruce, grew up with the man and he had spent time deciphering every tone every word from the man.

He had put up with a lot over the years. Endured Bruce’s running away from personal stuff. From his feelings. He had endured them all and shrugged them off but Bruce was about to cross a line and there was no way he was going to let it pass silently.

X

“You kept it.” Dick said softly as he ran his hand over the piece. “Thanks Alfred.”

“It made a nice decoration.” Alfred hummed as he dusted the huge penny. “May I ask for the intended use Master Dick?”

Payback. “Going to see an old friend.” Dick answered as he slipped the mask over his head. It fit just like how it used to, snug, a perfect fit. “Let B know okay?”

X

“Seems like that’s all then.” Dick leaned against the table. “Hey Damian now I’m back you want to spar tomorrow after I rest up?”

“Dick… stay in the cave I want to discuss something with you.” Bruce remained at his spot at the computers and Tim exchanged a look with Jason and Damian. They all crept out the cave and he was not surprised when they followed him to his room. They all reached for their communicators just in time.

“What is that all about?” Bruce’s voice was low and controlled.

“You know I actually don’t know? I was just going to spar with the kid not take him for a swing.”

“I’m not talking about that. Deathstroke? Seriously? After all that man has done Dick.”

“Well since forgiving assassins that have done wrong seems to be in vogue I thought I’d get on the bandwagon.” Dick spat out and Tim’s eyes widened. “Since you know so much did you know that I made certain that Jason and Damian had encounters and weren’t bothered beyond the usual before I accepted the invitation? Damian couldn’t care any less. He paid off Deathstroke. Jason gave the guy a fucking lift. I don’t like what he did to them but it is in the past and at least he didn’t fucking kill them!”

“So that is what this is about.” Bruce’s voice had lowered once more.

“Well it seemed to be the season for big happy families all around Bruce. He wanted help getting back his… I leant a hand. Just following your great example.” Dick tossed out. “After all, maybe I got caught up in good old nostalgia when we were done. Old hopes and all that. Sound familiar?”

“This is about Talia.”

“I could say it is not.” Dick hissed. “But we both know the truth. Usually I don’t say anything but Bruce, no. Damian can love her. Hell he’s allowed to forgive and love her but not you. Not after what she did, there is no forgiveness after that. I don’t care what excuse she came up with. Damian’s a kid, his Mom isn’t the best but the rest of us? We’re his family and we take care of him. You need to be a Dad and keep dangerous people out his life, personal feelings aside that is what it means to be a parent.”

“And that’s what you’re doing?” Bruce gritted out.

“One time Bruce, for nostalgia and because I know the stakes and so does he, he hasn’t made a threatening move towards them besides the half assed attempt for Nobody and Robin. I would have broken him if he had tried anything again.” A sharp inhale. “Don’t push me on this Bruce, that woman… after what she did no.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Please, I heard you, you started getting nostalgic and started to wonder.” A hard slam made Tim twitch.

“Where are you going now?”

“Out until morning, I told you Bruce before Spyral, things can never be the same again. By some miracle we got back Damian and Jason. They lived with the fact that I was dead, but something is always coming in our profession.”

X

“Damn.” Jason whistled as he leaned over the roof. A short distance away he could see Nightwing and he had to admit, he really liked what he saw.

“Wait for it.” Tim grinned with his binoculars to his face. “Just a bit more.”

“What is going on?” Batman stood behind them but Jason ignored him in favour of keeping an eye of Nightwing’s falling show then it happened the bright yellow door right below Nightwing and a grin spread across his face.

“They team up now?” Robin snorted. “I know he has a contract with the league, when Nightwing said they were still hanging out I didn’t think he meant it like this.”

“He keeps it non lethal for Nightwing but he certainly looks like he’s having a good time.” Tim laughed when Midnighter appeared before he quickly disappeared. “Gotta admit I miss those doors.”

“They were convenient.” Robin muttered. “The only partner he doesn’t crack jokes with.”

“Midnighter cracks them for everybody.” Jason shrugged as he watched Nightwing flip over Midnighter into a bright door before he reappeared twenty feet in the air over whatever it was they were trying to contain. Jason had no idea what it was, he could guess at what pieces of it were but there was no way he could come up with a name for such a creature.

“He really falls for Dick’s charms.” Tim murmured as the man caught Nightwing with one hand to effortlessly toss him back into the air. “They work so well too.” It took Jason a moment to remember Batman because the man had been so silent but the way he watched the two as they did damage control had him hiding a smile.

X

Dick had been enjoying a shower when the shower curtain ripped back violently. He froze in the middle of soaping up to stare right at the Batman. “Okay?” He asked and Batman growled at him.

“Situation?” Dick asked with one hand on the showerhead.

“He’s a murderer.” Batman growled and Dick raised an eyebrow. “You plan to sleep with him?”

And part of Dick wondered how Batman had learned some the information Dick was keeping close to his chest but not all. Midnighter had offered but Dick had thought about accepting because the offer had a time limit. Midnighter might be having some slice of denial but he wasn’t. the offer had a time limit on it.

Which was why he had been planning to keep it quiet but say yes. This matter had nothing to do with Bruce, no reason to flaunt it. It had nothing to do with Bruce being a hypocrite and running away from it all by encouraging each and every female villain that gave him the slip. It was because Midnighter was a good friend and Dick kind of liked him.

“He has his own code.” Dick shrugged. “He’s a friend and he’s helped us out loads of times. With Damian with Spyral, we have our own agreements. No different to working with Jason.”

“That man is different to us.”

“He’s no hero but he’s fine with that.” Dick sighed as he felt the warm water wash over him. “I’m fine with it too, he’ll go along with us to a point but he’s seen hell. That tends to stick with you and he doesn’t want to repeat mistakes. He has a code; I don’t have much a problem with it.”

Batman growled and Dick rolled his eyes. “His organization.”

“Former.” For now, Dick could read the signs. “You’ve never interfered before. Hell I’ve never interfered except that time you were thinking of fucking someone who had caused us so much damn pain.” He watched the gauntlet clutching the shower curtain twitch once.

“I’m putting my foot down here, no more Dick.” Batman growled and Dick slowly switched off the shower as he stared at the white lens in surprise.

“Are you serious?” He whispered. Because after everything, after everyone this was Batman’s breaking point? He felt a brief amount of disappointment before he eyed Bruce in suspicion. After being pushed away and brought back again and again, disarmed with just a word he was allowed to be cautious. “What do you mean?”

“No more criminals, no more capes, no more models, no more old friends. No more of this Dick.” Dick was unable to control himself when the first part of Batman’s mask was disabled. “I get the point loud and clear.”

“Bruce.” He whispered.

“But first… you didn’t not with…”

“I thought about it.” Dick admitted. “But I couldn’t, I was so mad when you considered working things through with Talia Bruce. I was so angry… Slade was my only other choice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ve both changed.” Dick shrugged. “And you’re really fucking stubborn.” He hissed when the armour started to drop off Batman. He grinned when Bruce reached for him.

X

“You didn’t put up with any of it.” Bruce said softly. Dick froze before he rolled over to face him. It was still early.

“You mean you shoving me away at every turn? Couldn’t afford to. I can handle rejection, I’m cool with it but we both know you were baiting me Bruce.”

“Yes.”

“See I could have lived with that. I wouldn’t have been happy but I would have okay. If I had let go of out I could have found something to tide me over, heal me.” Dick said softly. “We haven’t been very nice to each other over the years Bruce.”

From Bruce shoving the knowledge of the women in his face. To having constant repeats and making excuses for them. Saying one minute there was a line he wouldn’t cross then crossing it.

“I thought you would never talk to him again.” Dick confessed.

“I didn’t want to but I had to, because the reason I was upset, it wasn’t the right reason.” Bruce’s hand lightly trailed down his cheek and Dick closed his eyes in satisfaction. “I went looking, you just accepted them.”

“I’m not like you Bruce.” Dick said softly he shifted up so he could press a kiss to Bruce’s jaw, he shifted lower to press a kiss to his neck. “That’s why you like me. I’m not like you.” He allowed himself to sprawl over the older man and smiled at the harness that nudged his stomach. “I’m similar, we have our similarities but it is our differences that really drive you crazy Bruce.” It was the simple truth.

X

“Master Dick.”

“Alfred.”

“Resolved things then?”

“Yup.” Dick grinned over the balcony and Alfred nodded sharply.

“Glad to hear so sir, may I ask about the tipping point?”

“There’s a type he refuses to lose to I guess.” Dick laughed.

X

Dick yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen he was aware of Alfred cooking, Bruce reading the paper and Jason and Tim in silent conversation but he was so tired he just fell into the nearest chair.

The low whistle made him look up. “What?”

“Maybe you should have gotten breakfast in bed.” Jason made a gesture to his neck. “The Boss’s shirt doesn’t hide any of it. You look like patrol gone hansy.”

“Please Hood… shut it.” Damian gritted. “There are some things I don’t want to know.”

“Damian?” Dick asked softly and Damian waved him away.

“No details!” The boy shot out in his direction. “Please no details.” Well that was understandable.

X

“Is Father…” Damian flushed and looked away. “Meeting your needs?” He looked so awkward only the Robin mask removed after patrol.

“Yes.” Dick admitted before he gave into the impulse and hugged Damian. “He is going to be an ass eventually but I won’t be chased away.”

“I think I prefer the man in black for you.” Damian muttered into his middle and Dick chuckled. “There was a part of you that really enjoyed it.”

“Well we had something in common, we both had someone.” Dick admitted. Damian wiggled away and he smiled down at his little brother, his friend, comrade, his robin. “We both knew ourselves.”

“It’s going to be difficult.” Damian warned and Dick allowed his laugh to escape. He was aware of Bruce on the stairs watching them but he focused on the boy in his arms.

X

“You’re Dick Grayson no matter what and me… no matter what I’m Batman.” Bruce said softly when Dick’s arms slid around him so that Dick could rest his chin on Bruce’s shoulder from behind.

Dick sighed at the statement and for a moment allowed himself to watch as Bruce’s fingers moved to reassemble the robot he had on the examining table. “I know.” He said softly. “I know that Bruce, I know that Batman is what you are, that giving it up and becoming Bruce is something you can’t do, that Bruce is buried under Batman. I know that and it is okay because I love the Bruce part of you and I love the Batman part of you.” He leaned forward so he could nip Bruce’s ear. “Although the Batman part of you has a habit of pissing me off.”

Bruce did not respond to the ear nip but when the last part of the robot was reassembled he laughed softly. “Piss you off? And there I was certain parts of the Batman turned you on.”

Well it was true. “Got me there.” Dick chuckled, he watched in silence as the robot was neatly packaged away before he released Bruce. His step back allowed Bruce to turn and his eyes slid shut at the way Bruce gently gripped his jaw. “Remember who we are Bruce, not just you but all of us.”

“Vigilantes?”

“Bats.” Dick chuckled. “Each and every one of us, you save us from becoming you, you guide us all. We are our own people but we aren’t blind to the darkness and we can’t sit still as things happen. We aren’t Batman but under it all we’re all a little lost. In our case, we found each other.”

The slight look of wonder that Bruce had in his eyes was more than enough for him when he reopened his. He had loved Bruce for so long, it had changed over the years but had never lessened, their loyalty, their commitment… it went back years. Bruce was more than a little frustrating but Dick understood why.

In all their years, strangely enough the hardest Bruce to accept was the Bruce that was not Batman. It had been hard on them all but when he had seen how happy Bruce had been it had almost sealed the deal for him… for them.

It had been Bruce for certain… a different one but Bruce all the same. A Bruce that saw too much and thought way too smartly but damn it had been a happy Bruce. It had shown and it had really hurt.

“Stop it.” Bruce’s thumb pressed against his lip and Dick smiled. “Stop thinking about that.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Dick said softly. “You know that and how couldn’t I? we saw you, we all saw you Bruce you were happy back then.”

“I also felt isolated, the questions were in my head, I kept thinking I felt happy but I was also uncertain. The cost of that happiness, I’m not willing to pay that specific price again. I prefer this, my family.” Bruce brought him forward and Dick swallowed at the intense look in Bruce’s gaze before Bruce’s hand moved and their lips met. “I prefer this.”

“Me too.” Dick admitted when their lips separated. “I like this too.”

X

Bruce Wayne might be the cover for the Batman but not everything about him was a lie, there was a reason so many were desperate and threw themselves at him it was not just the money. Bruce was skilled, he had gone all over the world, learned so many different skill and mastered not only weapons but his body and mind. It made him an amazing fighter and an amazing lover.

The amazing generous lover, that was Bruce Wayne and it just drove Dick crazy. Under Bruce’s hands he rose, fell and was caught but the fall had to be the best part for him. He knew that was why Bruce made it so intense, the way Bruce’s hands touched and lingered, caressed him it drove him high up. then the fall immediately after the sweet fall guided by Bruce’s hands and tongue.

It was everything he had dreamed for, longed for. It was understandable why tears came to his eyes immediately after the first time. He had fought them back before he gave in and let them fall.

He had never thought he would get it, such a feeling. He never thought Bruce would do that, bare him, drive him high up let him fall then catch him. Not like that he had never thought Bruce would do it to him, like that.

Which was what made it so damn incredible. That slow unhurried way Bruce had unravelled him. Every time he thought about it, it made his breath catch. It had been raw but gentle, everything they had hide and avoided it had come out during that first time. The sheer devotion and emotion he had felt with every touch of Bruce’s hand.

How could he not crave it?

X

But just as easily as he received he gave. He had been looking forward to it for so long that his hands had trembled at first. When he had leaned over Bruce, looked down into his eyes as his hands hovered above Bruce’s waist his breath had hitched.

When he had pressed a kiss to Bruce’s jaw as his hands slowly lowered the zip to Bruce’s pants his heart had hammered so loudly he had feared Bruce would hear it. When he and Bruce had gotten the pants and the boxers out the way his face had been flushed and sweat had poured off him.

Yet he had still been able to give a cocky smile up at Bruce after his hand steadied enough to hold Bruce in his hand properly. Bruce had been so hot and heavy in his hand and the soft inhale when Dick had licked a teasing strip up Bruce’s cock may not have seemed like much to anyone but Dick had known that soft inhale was the same as a loud moan for Bruce.

Granted he had gotten the loud groan later as well, as well as a shout of his name. it might seem like a weird time to have love reconfirmed but for him, when Bruce had called for him, showed such a vulnerable state to him and had reached for him right after, drew him up to kiss him, it made his heart pound.

X

“Not saying I hate nostalgia.” Dick chuckled as he checked his line. “But is there a point to this?”

Batman didn’t say anything but Dick was aware of him behind him. “It’s a quiet night Nightwing.”

“So we take a stroll?” Dick fought back his laugh but sheer will but he knew Batman knew he was laughing. “Sounds less like a patrol and more a date especially since Robin is patrolling without us and is instead patrolling with Blackbat with Red Robin keeping an eye on them from a distance.

Batman sighed softly and the night was filled with the sound of Batman checking his own grapple before Dick gave in with a sigh.

“You could have just said you wanted to have some fun.” He muttered before he aimed and shot his line. “Want to take it easy? See Gotham?”

He got startled at how quickly Batman zipped past him, all darkness with the cape fluttering behind him. It made him smile when he followed. Batman easily landed on the corner of a apartment roof before he flipped off, bounced from wall to wall before he shot out his grapple again.

Dick’s body fell into motion as he chased. There was a light hearted feeling underneath. He took the lead as they swung around a building and he allowed his laugh to full escape when he fell down the lights of Gotham traffic below them.

Batman however, he was Batman and Batman hated to lose so he was not surprised when a dark shadow landed ahead of him when they got to the docks. Instead he shook his head as he followed his eyes looking for a chance to take the lead again. The coms were silent, Gotham mostly silent which was rare enough.

No big names, just the small stuff. Dick had to admit that it really took him back, it made him remember the old days. Not that he would trade what he had but there was nothing wrong with holding onto such good memories.

X

“Nightwing.” Silence. “Dick.”

“Bruce.” Dick grinned and Bruce shook his head before he removed Dick’s coffee cup from his hands. They were still in uniform but that didn’t stop the easy kiss Bruce pressed on him. It had taken them a while but they were finally on track.


End file.
